Is it magic?
by 7T7
Summary: So this is my AoS fic. Ward is back because I haven't even seen him as a traitor. Our TV broke. Set in TheLatenightStoryteller's AU. FitzSimmons are faced with a difficult task. Someone or something is attacking the bus with various spells. More explanation inside. Rated T because you know why.
1. Chapter 1

Set after the season finale. And every time I do not see an episode of any show it has to be the most critical to the plot. Like I haven't seen the one with FitzSimmons in the box that Ward dropped to the ocean. That's why Ward is back. I didn't even know Ward was a traitor before FFN. So correct me if I'm wrong.

Set in TheLatenightStoryteller's AU. Skye has telekinesis and an unspoken ability, Fitz can float metal and probably bend it too, so it's like telekinesis but only on metal. Yes yes in her/his story it wasn't natural superpowers but now it is so deal with it. And no explosions. FitzSimmons aren't together. Yet.

Explanation: ''Example'' Means spoken stuff and 'Example' means thoughts. On w/ the fic.

**06:30 Australian airspace, The Bus, Leopold Fitz' Residence, S.H.I.E.L.D. clearance level 7**

Fitz groaned as his alarm clock woke him up. He debated on crushing it. Then he realised he was thinking about crushing it. It was too late. The alarm clock was a piece of scrap metal.

'Dammit I got to control this a little better' Fitz thought while getting up.

He got to admit, the power that he had discovered almost a week ago, was pretty cool. He could just open doors with his mind. And also crush them if he wasn't careful. That wasn't so cool. Except when stopping bullets with Skye. (A/N Do I need to say more? Go read TLS' fics!) With her telekinesis and his metal-bending power they had stopped a bullet from hitting her. Coulson had said that they couldn't trust on that every time and he was right. They still wore bullet proof vests. But still. He could weld metal with his mind while experimenting with Simmons. It made working easier. He wouldn't even need a monkey any more. Not that he had stopped wanting one.

Speaking of opening doors, he opened his drawer and putted on some clothes. He had thought about weaving some metal string into his clothes but had realised that would be extremely lazy of him. He could put on his own clothes. Skye didn't float her clothes on either. Or did she? He thought how that work. Then he realised what he was really thinking of.

'No. No thinking of Skye without clothes.' Then his mind decided that was fair and switched Skye to Simmons.

'No. No thinking of any one without clothes. I got work to do'

Then Simmons knocked on his door.

''Are you awake Fitz?''

''Yes. Why? Is there a situation?'' Fitz said and opened the door.

''No, there isn't any situation now. I came to ask you for breakfast''

''Oh, okay then. Let's go''

''Eh, Fitz, Why is your shirt on backwards?''

''What?'' Fitz said and looked down at his shirt.

''Oh, Excuse me for a moment'' He said and stepped back into his room.

'What is wrong with me?' He thought while putting his shirt back on the right way.

They ate sandwiches for breakfast, then went perform their routine tasks in the lab. Routine tasks included paperwork, building new gadgets, making new science breakthroughs and other not exiting stuff. After those routine tasks they normally would have been called to a mission. But today was apparently a silent day.

''So do we have a mission today?'' Fitz asked.

''No. Coulson said that when we're ready we can have the rest of the day off. Unless something happens, of course.''

''So what you want to do then?''

''I was thinking Doctor Who''

''Did someone say Doctor Who?'' Skye appeared from seemingly nowhere.

''I guess I have no choice then?'' Fitz asked.

''Nope'' They answered.

Fitz didn't really mind watching Doctor Who. He would have normally, as he has better things to do, but it was kind of hard to complain when Jemma was leaning to him, keeping her head on his shoulder. Especially when she laughed. So there he was, stuck, not really giving a damn about it. He was used to having Jemma besides him, but when they joined Coulson's team he had noticed that he wanted more. More than friendly hugs and occasional movie nights like this. He sighed and closed his eyes. They would probably never be more than this, so he enjoyed what he got.

''FitzSimmons get over here!'' Coulson roared trough the coms. When they arrived, Coulson was floating mid air. It was a mystery how he had used the coms in the first place.

''Could you get me down from here?''

Notes: See you in the next chapter! Which is almost ready! And yes this is a little short. But I'll make the next, no the third one longer. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own AoS. Or TLS' AU so good? Good.

[Jonah J. P. White – Mania] Just go listen.

''And how did this happen?'' Fitz asked

''I was doing paper work. Then I heard a very silent voice say something like "stans natantis" And then this happened''

''Okay that's Latin and means stationary floating...''

''...but it doesn't explain why this happened''

FitzSimmons looked at each other. ''Magic''

''Don't start that, we know magic doesn't exist'' Coulson said

''It's the only logical explanation''

''Okay, okay just get me down from here''

''We can't'' FitzSimmons said, at the same time.

''Why?''

''How are we supposed to break a spell? It will possibly just dissipate in a moment or two''

''At least check the surveillance footage from the last 20 minutes. I don't want any "magician" in the bus''

FitzSimmons left Coulson floating in his office and went to check the surveillance footage. It showed a mysterious figure appear from no where behind Coulson. Then the figure was gone and Coulson started to float.

''So we do have a case today?'' Fitz said

''A case with potential magic!'' Simmons cheered.

Then they went to tell Coulson the news. When they arrived, the others were there and Coulson was already down.

''How did you get down?'' Simmons asked.

''You were right. The spell, or what ever it was, dissipated and I dropped down. So was there anything in the footage?''

''This'' FitzSimmons said and showed him the footage of the so called "magician"

''So this far that guy can teleport and make stuff float. What else can he possibly do?'' Ward asked.

''We don't know. And we can't do anything about him teleporting here. So the only thing we can do is trying to catch him next time.''

''You are (Imagine cool movie title font) _Dismissed_''

''C'mon Skye! Doctor who is starting'' Simmons said, already out of Coulson's office.

When they were back at watching television Fitz whispered into Simmons' ear.

''There isn't _anything_ we can do?''

''Well you could send the dwarfs if you want to. There really isn't anything else''

Fitz took a remote from his pocket and sent the dwarfs to scan Coulson's office in case there was any trace of, well anything there could be.

''Done''

''Do you really think it's magic?'' Simmons asked.

''Could be. It also could be gravitanium, but the teleporting? I don't know''

''Me either'' Simmons said and snuggled a little bit closer to Fitz. She heard him sigh. It made her feel happy. She wanted, oh so badly to just kiss him, but couldn't. She wouldn't let her desire ruin their friendship. Except that she would. Someday she would. And she hoped that Fitz wouldn't over react when it happened. He probably wouldn't, it was Fitz. Or would he? Jemma knew that, what she was about to do, wasn't only a scientific experiment like she told herself. She didn't even know how to explain herself afterwards. Like that had any impact on her current strain of thoughts and actions.

''Fitz?'' She asked, while turning to face him.

''Yes?'' Fitz answered while turning to her. He didn't expect what happened. Jemma kissed him. He leaned back, surprised and baffled by her actions.

''What are you doing?'' He asked, with an unintentional tone of disapproval.

''I'm sorry, I just...'' She trailed off and ran off to her room.

''What just happened?'' Skye asked.

''I don't know. Should I go talk with her or something? I don't know how this works''

''How what works? And yes go speak to her, now'' Skye said with a "duh?" expression at the end.

Fitz knocked at Simmons' door. He could hear her cry. She didn't come to open the door. The crying stopped and a shadowy figure came through the wall next to him. ''You're next'' it said.

Fitz opened the door and stared at the empty room.

''Jemma?'' Fitz said. No answer. He heard Skye scream. Fitz ran back to the lounge where the same figure still was, floating.

''What did you do to her?''

''Nothing, yet. I promise. You can come with me and see for yourself. Think fast, she's probably dead in half an hour''

''No way in hell I'm going to trust you'' Fitz shouted.

''Too bad. The trip would have been less painful if you had wanted it'' the shadow said and rushed towards him. The next moment they were gone.

When Coulson, May and Ward arrived at came to the lounge, after Skye had alarmed them, they were left to solve a mysterious case with a shaking hacker and with out FitzSimmons.

End notes: What have I done? I got to get 'em out of where ever they are. No spoilers. See you in the next one which will be much longer, I promise. I'm out. Peace. 7T7


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own AoS or TLS' AU.

Review answers:

notapepper: I like the AU's development too. And I have heard your fics are good too. So they are in my to-read-list.

Guest: Don't worry that happens. One night cup of tea hatter said that I should go watch Black Butler. I did. And 8:30 am I noticed I hadn't even slept.

TheLateNightStoryteller: You'll see. And if you like it I can't say anything.

Notes: I love the AoS fandom. Mostly because it's active and haven't been almost dead for 4 years like Artemis Fowl. And yes I have a thing of writing scenes of people watching Doctor Who together. What are you going to do about it? I'm sorry this has taken so long (Black Butler) but here it is, finally. On w/ the fic.

''What happened here?'' Coulson asked from the still shaking Skye.

''Floating ghost thing came and took FitzSimmons''

''The cameras didn't get it. Could you give a description?'' May said.

''Shadowy figure made of smoke''

''Okay''

''So what are we going to do?'' Ward asked. Everyone went silent. Then they realised FitzSimmons wasn't there.

''Eh, I don't know.'' Skye said.

''Double check the security feed, prepare for the next attack, however you can'' Coulson said and left for his office.

Skye left for the kitchen and took all the salts and spices. She then went to her room and poured salt all over the floor. And hanged onions on her walls.

''Please tell me what are you doing'' Ward said while opening the door.

''Ghosts cant come into a room with salt in it. And the onions are incase it's a ghoul''

''Okay...'' Ward said and left.

**Meanwhile, In the coolest place for a hideout, Vesuvius**

Simmons woke up next to Fitz, inside some kind of glass dome. She quickly checked her surroundings. They were inside a room, where was nothing else than the glass dome. The walls were a dull grey colour. There wasn't even a door. Then Leo woke up.

''Jemma? Are you okay?''

''Yes, you?''

Leo didn't bother to answer and pulled her down on him, claiming her lips as his. Jemma didn't object, and deepened the kiss after a moment of surprise. After a while, Jemma broke the kiss, panting.

''I thought that you...''

''You thought wrong. I was just surprised''

''Enough of that'' A voice called above them.

Fitz and Simmons quickly jumped from each other. They scanned the room for any surveillance. Fitz spotted tiny cameras around the room, as well as a speaker in the ceiling. He tried to smash one of the cameras. And succeeded.

**Evil guys surveillance room**

''What happened to cam 3?''

''I don't know''

*Fitz powers*

''Now they're all down!''

''Boss, we have a situation. All the cameras in the cell are down''

''How? We checked them for weapons and hidden gadgets''

''I don't know but they're all down''

''They must have found us''

''No, the other cameras still work and there aren't any movement outside''

''Fix it. And next time you call, you'd better know what happened to them''

**FitzSimmons' cell**

''I smashed the cameras, they'll be here soon''

''What? What kind of glass is this? It seems like it's power stopping, but I guess not''

''Good thing it isn't''

Two very bad looking guys stepped into the room, through the wall.

''What?'' Simmons' asked.

''Hologram. And look they have metal ladders with them. They really should have done their research before kidnapping us'' Fitz said while forming the ladders into a hammer form before smashing the glass dome. It was rather though glass, took two hits before breaking.

The very bad looking guys noticed this and "wtf'd" a moment before taking their guns.

''What now?'' Simmons asked while hiding behind Fitz.

''I really should have thought this over''

**Meanwhile, Portugal's airspace, The Bus**

''Any hit on FitzSimmons?'' Coulson asked.

''So far only in the middle of Vesuvius. They have probably hacked their tracker chips''

''We are checking it out, even though it sounds ridiculous. A hideout in a volcano?''

''Yeah. What kind of bad guys are these? Oh right. Ones that have ghosts!'' Skye poured some more salt on the floor.

''You really think that's going to help?''

Skye didn't say anything, just continued her hacking. She hacked into the NASA satellite system (Because it was more fun than using S.H.I.E.L.D. satellites) and got live feed from Vesuvius. There was clearly some kind of road into the volcano. But there wasn't anything else. 'What if?' Skye thought and checked the feed. There was clearly an uninvited guest in her satellite feed.

''Just bypass the *Insert computer term*, locate the source of the loop, isolate it from the feed and voilà! No more loops for me.'' Skye mumbled as she hacked. After the loop was removed, a large circular building appeared, over the magma.

''I've got something!'' She yelled as she ran to the briefing room, where everyone, surprisingly, were waiting.

''So there is this... thing in the middle of Vesuvius. I don't know why or how someone would someone build anything there, but there it is''

''May?'' Coulson asked.

''Give me 20'' May said and disappeared to the cockpit.

**Bad looking Bad Guy's Hideout, Vesuvius**

''Okay, okay, take it easy'' Fitz tried to calm the _Hostiles_.

''How did you do that?'' One of them asked.

''Look, I kinda have superpowers so...''

''What?''

''I'd highly suggest that you drop your weapons, before I make you'' Fitz said, with the most threatening voice he could muster.

''Oh, I doubt that you will'' The other one of them said and took the safety out off his gun.

''Shit'' Fitz said before bending the now shapeless ball of metal to protect them. He did so just in time. A bullet hit their metal shield. Fitz could, in the stress less environment of their lab, control even so little pieces of metal like guns, but this was far from their stress less lab. He could barely sense the guns. Then he realised that the room they were in was made off metal. 'What a convenience' He thought and ripped off a chunk of metal from the wall. The bad looking bad guys noticed this and also realised that they were in a room made of metal. And that they were on top of a volcano. They ran. Too slowly. Fitz threw (If you telekinesis something to somewhere, is it throwing? Or something else?) the piece of metal towards them and it knocked them both unconscious.

''Fitz?'' Simmons said.

''What is it?''

''Look down'' And he did. He looked down from the hole he had just made and was horrified. They were on top of magma, for gods sake!

''What kind of place is this?''

''A really hot place? *Awkward silence* Okay, okay, lets just go''

**T**he Bus

''May?''

''2''

''So, we go in, neutralise the threat and save FitzSimmons. Am I clear?'' Coulson asked.

''Yes, sir!'' The rest of the team answered. They were 2, no 1 minute from Vesuvius and it was not going to be easy. If they had "Ghosts" What else they could have? Skye couldn't even imagine. Except that she could. They could have werewolves and vampires and...NO! She was being silly. There ain't a thing as ghosts or werewolves.

''We're here'' May announced and suddenly appeared to the loading bay. No one knew how she could get there from the cockpit so fast. But no one ever bothered to ask. Guns ready, they watched as the loading bay door opened and the Vesuvius hideout came to view.

**BLBG's Hideout**

''We gotta get out from here!'' FitzSimmons yelled at each other.

''Ooh, there's a map!'' Fitz said, and indeed there was a map on the wall. 'Convenient' They thought and searched for an exit.

''Damn. The only exit is the front door and we have to go through the whole building''

''Let's go then!'' Simmons exclaimed and they basically, ran. Until the ghostly figure came back.

''You're coming with me'' It said and rushed towards them. Fitz tried to himself and Simmons by forming a metal sheet between them and the thing. It didn't help. It just came straight trough. And before they knew it they were sleeping and on the way to another cell.

''Dammit!'' Ward yelled as the "ghost" disappeared with FitzSimmons. He had been late. The others were fighting somewhere else, but he had found them. And it was his job to save them. He had failed. Next time, he would not.

''I found them, but I was too late'' Ward said trough the coms and the team retreated.

**The Bus**

''Damn they deactivated the tracker chips'' Skye said and typed some more commands into her precious laptop.

''How's that possible? They are inside them'' Ward asked. He clearly only had specialist training.

''Most likely localized EMP'' Skye said and gave him the "duh?" expression.

''So we don't know who took them, where they are now, or pretty much anything else?''

''No. Except that the signal that had hacked into NASA's satellite feed came from Switzerland''

''So we heading there?''

''Seems so'' Skye said and stared at Ward, who was doing the same thing.

After a while

''We really should focus on finding FitzSimmons'' Skye said after breaking their kiss.

''We should...but I really can't right now'' Ward countered and started another heated kiss.

**Meanwhile in BLBG's 2. Hideout**

''Fitz?'' Simmons pleaded to the darkness.

''Jemma?'' Came his answer. He was clearly struggling to say that.

''Are you okay?''

''As good as'' ragged breath ''can be when inside of a way too strong electro magnetic field''

''What? They put you into one of those? Reduce the magnitude or he's going to black out and die!'' Simmons yelled, hoping that their captor would listen. When Fitz's powers were discover, they ran tests and electro magnetic fields interfered with his cells. They didn't continue the tests after Fitz blacked out. Simmons was sure he was going to die if the field would be kept like it was now.

''Jemma? It's not as...not as strong any more. I'm going to be fine, no need to worry'' Fitz said.

''Okay. Stay strong'' Simmons said. Even when he was struggling, he was still trying to make her feel better. With that thought Simmons gave in for the exhaustion of the day and felled asleep.

Then the lights turned on.

Notes: Finally done! And I know It's not terribly longer than the others but longer still. Keep reviewing and keep awesome.

-7T7

Ps. I frickin' love writing clifhangers.


End file.
